7 days until my birtday
by cloudlover2989
Summary: tifa birthday is coming up and a surprise vist happens will things go up hill or down read to find out more hope you enjoy cause i could take more time on this story discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Do not own any final fantasy characters

**Do not own any final fantasy characters**

Tifa lay in her full sized bed thinking about the work to come tomorrow also thinking about a certain golden haired man. She found herself thinking about him more and more; now that her birthday was coming on may the 3rd which was in a week. She sat and thought some more "that's on a Monday" she said to herself. She hopped up "tes "she yelled out loud then started to use her indoor voice "that means that I can close the bar and not have to many of my regular customers in my face. "She sat back down then lay in the bed. About 30 minutes later she had begun to doze off. It was so quiet so peaceful, making it fairly easy for any anyone to sleep. Suddenly there was a knock at Tifa's window. She put her tiger claw glove on before she pulled the blinds up. Ready to punch threw the glass and punch someone's head off. As soon as she pulled the blinds up, her hand shot right threw the window like a bullet. Her hand was around a young man's neck the claws from her gloves were sharp, and were made to cut flesh with the slightest pressure, they came stopping at the middle of the strapping young mans head. She begun to choke her window knocker almost crushing his neck until he whispered something to her in an anguished voice "Ti…Tifa, it's me …cloud." Tifa gasped not knowing she was hurting the one she loved so. She almost threw him on the ground trying to hurry and let him go. As soon as he hit the ground Tifa stuck her head out of the window, which she had broken to pieces. "Are you alright cloud?" Cloud looked up at her as he rubbed the back of his head and cleared his throat "yeah I'll be alright" "I'm so very sorry Cloud" Tifa truly felt bad. "Can I come inside? And then when can talk" Cloud asked as he dusted the dirt off his butt. "O.k. you wanna come trough the window I broke or the front door?" Cloud chuckled as he walked around to the front door. Tifa pulled her head back trough the window. She put a cardboard bow over the broken window before she fixed the blinds, she hurried and put some black spandex shorts on, she had already had an all white tee shirt on but she still didn't want Cloud to see her in just a tee shirt and panties. Tifa hurried to the front door, she unlocked the top and bottom locks the opened the door to see Cloud still rubbing his head. He stood up and walked towards Tifa even tough she had almost choked him to death he still loved to look into Tifa's mahogany and ruby mixed eyes, her pale soft flesh, as Cloud walked close to her she thought about how much she loved to look at cloud with his mako washed blue eyes, and his spiky yellow hair. Cloud came inside the house; Tifa closed the front door and locked it back. As she begun to speak "Hey, Cloud" he turned around to speak back. "Yeah" "Why didn't you just use your key?" He passed as if he was embarrassed to say what had happened to his keys. "Well… I lost the house keys." Tifa paused and looked at him confused. "How did you put your bike into the garage?" "I have the key to the garage but not the house." Both Cloud and Tifa walked into her room and sat on her bed. "Have you eaten yet?" Tifa asked not really knowing what else to say. "Actually I at before I came "Oh by the way I'm really sorry" Cloud smirked some "At lease I know you can handle yourself when I'm gone." Tifa chuckled a little. "That was only because I caught you off guard and I wasn't caught off guard." Tifa wanted to tell him that she needed him there to protect her and love her. "Hey, Tifa" Cloud interrupted her train of thought as always. "I kind of need to take shower" "Well about your room lets just say Yuffie had a party and now your room needs to be renovated" "What about my things?" Cloud seemed very concerned about his belongings. "I managed to get everything out, I put it in my dresser drawer but you'll be sleeping and showering in here with me. Don't worry I'm not a peeping tom, hopefully your not either. Just the thought of him seeing Tifa naked made his face flushed, but he managed to hide it well. "Well… where I'm I sleeping at in here?" "In the bed with me silly" Tifa giggled a bit "I don't bite" Cloud giggled a little also and went to the dresser to get his items Tifa spoke again "don't worry it will be fixed in about 3 days" "alright" Cloud headed into the shower. While Cloud was in the shower Tifa gradually dozed off. Cloud had finished his shower after about and hour. He dried his spiky golden hair off with a towel. Cloud was dressed in his usual night wear, which consisted of a white somewhat tight wife beater, which showed of his muscular yet slender physic. He also wore baggie black cotton sweat pants. Cloud gently slipped himself unto the bed and under the cover trying not to wake Tifa up in the process. He failed that task. "Cloud I see you finally made it to bed." "Yeah" "O.k. well goodnight Cloud" "Good night Tifa." Tifa had fallen back to sleep already. Cloud felt awkward lying in the same bed as Tifa, not because he didn't want to be there with her, he just never thought that he would be in this situation. He looked at his sleeping beauty and thought to himself I wish I could do this with her ever night; he blushed at the thought that he wanted to marry this browned haired princess. He ran his finger through out her hair light enough not to wake her from he slumber and thought to him self maybe I would talk to Vincent about it tomorrow while he would be running tasked for Tifa, which he knew she would have him do. Cloud stared at his queen until he fell asleep. Both parties had sweet and peaceful dreams an slept peacefully through the whole night.

What will Cloud talk to Vincent about and did Cloud for get about her b day and will tifa really knock his head off or will they confess their love and something else get knocked all coming up in future chaps but I need reviews to get better and make this story the best it can be

Thanks for reading now if you could only do one more thing send me a review and let me know what you thought it would be appreciated


	2. Chapter 2: day 6

I still do not own any final fantasy characters

I still do not own any final fantasy characters.

Day 6

The next morning Tifa woke up around 6 am the sun was the sun was just beginning to raise, she looked to her left to see an angelic sleeping Cloud at her side. He had both his hands under the white pillows to prop them up as he rested his head on them. Tifa smiled and whispered to her self " I'm glad you are still here mister Cloud Strife." Tifa moved the card board piece that she had put on top of the window that she had broke last night, she place it on the bed. Cloud was still sleeping like a baby the golden spikes on his head lightly moved as the warm spring air gently blew through the room. Tifa got up out the bed lightly enough not to wake her sleeping prince. She went to the closet to grab something for her to put on after she got out of the shower. She already knew what kind of shirt she would wear: a wife-beater of coarse this was part of her every day attire, what took her so long was what color she should wear. "I guess I'll go with classic white." Tifa pulled the wife-beater off the hanger and threw it on the chair that sat in front of the vanity mirror. "Now for the pants and under garments." Tifa looked on the other side of her closet at the jeans and pulled out a pair of dark denim skinny legged jeans, and through them on the chair along with the shirt, she looked though her panty drawer and pulled out an all black g-string with a butterfly in the front and the back, then she pulled out a plain all black bra, she kept it in her hand as she grabbed the other clothing off of the chair. Tifa glanced at Cloud; he was still in her bed a sleep, his masculine body curled up under the green and ivory blankets. Tifa found herself continuously staring at the young man, her eyes went crazy soaking in every bit of detail from the lightly tan skin on his body, the firm hard muscles in his upper arms, his yellow hair that was still waving from the air coming from the broken window. She even studied his breathing patterns, which was steady and even. She could of stayed this way watching over Cloud like his angel but the sound of her P.H.S. vibrating on the nightstand broke her concentration on this prefect man. Tifa hurried to her P.H.S. to try to stop it from vibrating so loudly on the stand, so it wouldn't wake the prince who lay in her bed as if that was were he always went to sleep. Tifa grabbed the P.H.S. and stepped into the bathroom, shut the door, then answered the P.H.S. "Hello."

"Yo, Tifa it's Barret."

"What are you doing up so early in the morning, you do know it's 6:30 in the morning?"

"I know dis, anyway wat up wit ya b-day Tifa?"

"Nothing much I haven't planed anything."

Barret paused. "Well have you heard from spiky ass?"

"Yeah… he is right here but he's sleeping, I'll tell him to give you a call later Kay?"

"Alright."

Tifa heard a click on the other end of the P.H.S. Tifa was glad she had brought her clothes in the bathroom with her, because if she have had to go back into the room she was bound to start her looking fest again. A sigh came from her lips because she wanted to stand above his body and watch his every move to make sure if he ever needed her she would be there for him. Tifa shook her head to clear her mind as she tied her hair back into a ponytail, so she can wash her face and brush her teeth. After she finished the two she removed the clothing she had wore the night before. She went into the frosted glass shower. Tifa let the hot water from the shower beat on her tense body, which slowly relaxed her. About 15 minutes later Tifa heard a knock on the bathroom door, "Yeah what is it?"

Cloud was still half sleep he drowsily answered, "I really have to pee Tifa!"

"Fine the door is unlocked no peeking."

Tifa continued her shower as Cloud walked through the bathroom door. Cloud was clearly still half sleep because he didn't even look at Tifa that was until he started to wash his hands; he had glanced over at the frosted glass. He couldn't help but to look back at the beautiful goddess. He could see the form of her body behind the glass both her hands were up in her hair, she was so curvaceous. "I wish I could touch her." He whispered to himself as he walked out of the bathroom to head back to bed. It was only 6:45 am and Cloud never got up this early in the morning on his own. Tifa shortly found herself getting out of the shower hungry, as she dried herself off and put on her love spell lotion on she thought about what she wanted to eat. She thought to herself some more as she put on the clothes that she had picked out earlier. You know what I'll fix Clouds favorite, apple cinnamon filled pancakes, bacon and eggs, which means I have to run to the market real quick. Tifa left the bathroom fully clothed, she put the pajamas that she had wore last night into the dirty clothes basket to her surprise Cloud had fallen back to sleep, but now he spread his body through the whole bed Tifa giggled a little at him while she brushed her dark brown hair and tied it into her usual free flowing ponytail.

Tifa stretched her arms as she exited the front door to go to the local grocery store and grad some fresh apples. Tifa grabbed 6 red apples and 6 granny smith apples as she was exiting she ran into a young woman about the same age as Tifa she had dark brown eyes and raven black hair that stopped around the shoulder blades of her back.

"Hi, Riona." Tifa was trying to be overly polite.

"Hey Tifa, so I saw Cloud come back last night I can't wait to see him." She looked over at Tifa's face, which was burning hot. "Oh… I didn't know it was like that."

Tifa gritted her teeth "It's not like that."

"Well then like I was saying I can't wait to see him." she said as she cheerfully bounced in the store.

"I can't believe that girl." Tifa said under her breath. "I'll make sure Cloud stays away from her when I send him out to pick up some things for me." When Tifa got home she began to cut the apples.

Cloud slowly woke up from his much needed slumber. Cloud turned over on his back with each one of his limbs stretching to the corners of the bed. He reluctantly pulled the covers away from his body. He got up from the bed letting the delicious apple cinnamon smell urge him not to fall back to sleep. He got dressed wearing his usual attire, dark blue jeans baggie but not too baggie, a navy blue sleeveless sweater that zipped up the front of his body. Cloud went into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. There wasn't much for him to do with his hair Cloud just ran his fingers through his golden locks and fixed his eyebrows in the bathroom mirror. He walked out of the bathroom and decided to make the bed. "That's the least I can do for her." Cloud said as he bent over an began to fix the covers, about 5 minutes later Cloud proceeded out of the room and down the hallway the scent of the apple cinnamon pancakes pulling his hungry body towards the kitchen/bar area. When he arrived in the kitchen he saw the beautiful Tifa putting the last of the pancakes on a plate, then Cloud noticed she was having a little trouble reaching the glasses. Cloud walked up behind her "Let me help you with that." Unknowingly he pressed the front of his body against the back of hers. A second later he found himself enjoying this position Tifa felt the same way, both of them unknowingly embracing each others love. Cloud backed up a little as he pulled out the cups from the cabinet. Both parties faces where flushed red. Tifa turned around to receive the cups she wanted to say thank you but she found herself gazing into his passionate mako enhanced eyes. Cloud also found himself over whelmed with this feeling that only Tifa could ever give him. Tifa broke the silence "Thanks Cloud." Tifa put the glasses on each end of the kitchen table and filled them up with mango orange juice. They both sat at the ends of the tables and enjoyed the breakfast that she had cooked neither of them said anything both of them were reminiscing about what ha happened. Tifa broke the silence as she always did. "Cloud I need you to get these things for me please." She stood up and handed Cloud a piece of paper with the things that she wanted him to get. Cloud reviewed the list while Tifa put the dishes into the dishwasher Cloud replied "O.k." he stood up from the table and handed his dirty dishes to Tifa, and began to leave the house "If you need me just call and I'll save you Tifa…I promise." Cloud whispered as he shut the front door. Tifa stopped in shock she was surprised to hear him say such things. Even though she was happy that she had said that, she was also worried because it was out of his character to say such things. Tifa ran to the window to try to catch a sight of him. When she had gotten to the window he was already gone, she hung her head down and turned around and begun to get the bar ready so it would be ready to open tonight.

Cloud sat on a wooden park bench. He sighed as he looked at the blue sky. He the clouds go by as he thought about Tifa he began to talk to himself. "I love Tifa I really do, but I can't get the strength to tell her. I even bought her an engage ring, which I need to pick up, but how can I give it to her for her birthday but I cant even tell her I love her I need her I want to protect her I want to be with her for the rest of my life even after that. Well I only have 5 ½ days until her birthday I have to tell her soon everyone from avalanche is going to be there so I have to tell her." Cloud let out another sigh of confusion as his P.H.S. rang in his left pocket; he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. "Cloud here speak."

"Yo… dis Barret spiky ass."

"What do you want?" Cloud asked

"I was wondering when do I need to get everyone to the bar for the party? Pretty much wat da plan for Monday?"

"Well first things first you need Yuffie to pick up Tifa either on Saturday or Sunday, she'll probably think that is the surprise there, get everyone else here I get the cake and you guys finish fixing the bar up. Yuffie should have her back Monday at noon and we'll start the party"

"Hey, Cloud let me ask ya something?"

"Go ahead"

"What ya get her?"

"Uhh…" Cloud paused not knowing if he should tell Barret.

"Cloud you can trust me I wont tell anyone."

Cloud knew Barret was serious mainly because he didn't call him spiky ass. "Well…well I plan on proposing to her." There was a silence between both ends of the P.H.S.

"It's about damn time spiky ass, even though all our presents will look shit after you give her the ring. Well good luck and I'm a call Yuffie now and let her know."

Cloud heard a click and put the P.H.S. back in his left pocket. He stood up and walked toward the fenir and thought to himself. "I'll get the ring first and then the tasks that tifa gave me." Cloud got on the fenir and drove off.

It was about 7:30 pm Tifa was getting ready to open the bar. She cleaned the tables, unlocked the bar door, and turned on the neon open sign. "It's getting late I wonder where Cloud is, maybe I should call him." Tifa began to pull out her P.H.S. and call cloud, but a customer walked in and had a seat at the table. "Hi can I help you to something tonight Rob?" she knew his name because he was one of her regular customer. "Can you throw me a shot of gin babe?" Tifa went and got the older man the drink. "Here you go."

"I really came here to tell you to shut down the bar tonight mainly because you wont have to many customers because those hoodlums are running lose again." The man stood up and handed Tifa the money for the drink. He opened the bar door. "Woo its raining cats and dogs out there. Oh yeah I almost forgot to tell you… happy birthday." The man walked out the door in the pouring rain. It was only 8:00 o'clock but Tifa decided to close the bar anyway because the man was right no one else had entered the bar since he left. She locked the doors, cut off the lights, and headed to her room. She lit a candle in her room and sat it on the nightstand; she put on her nightclothes and sat on the edge of the bed. She picked up her P.H.S. and tried to call Cloud, it rang a couple of times but went to the voice mail. "He's probably riding home right now." She said as she lay down on the far side of the full-sized bed. She fell asleep 30 minutes later with the phone in her hand just incase Cloud was to call her.

It was about 12:30 am the thunder and lighting crashed vigorously against her window, which woke her up. She sat up quickly and looked to her right to see Cloud still gone. She went down stairs to make some hot tea and sake. A couple of minutes later Tifa heard the fenir pull up into the garage. Tifa went to the closet and got a towel for Cloud figuring he would be wet from the rainstorm. Tifa went to go and greet Cloud at the front door. Cloud opened the door to see Tifa holding a towel in her hand and a smile on her face that warmed his heart. "Here you go Cloud." Tifa threw the towel on the top of his drenched head; he smirked a little while he dried his hair. "Thanks"

"You should go and put some dry clothes on and when you're done I'll have some hot tea and sake waiting for you." Cloud just nodded and began to walk pass her. He turned around and put both of his hands on the back of her shoulders and lightly passed his lips against her right cheek chills shot up and down her spine. "Thank you again," he whispered in her ear as he hurried up the stairs afraid of her reaction. Tifa stood in shock with her hand on her cheek, her whole body was red. The whistling from the teapot broke the stillness of her body. She went into the kitchen to prepare the tea and sake. Instead of sitting the teacups across from each other she sat them next to each other, she wanted to get closer to him. Cloud came down stairs into the kitchen he was wearing his normal night wear. He drank his sake first and listened to the radio. Cloud stood up and held his hand to Tifa; she looked confused as if to say what am I suppose to give you. "May I have this dance?" he asked as the intro to Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls came on. Blushing she stood up and held his hands, he pulled her close to his body and whispered in her ear "Listen to the words tifa this is how I feel about you.

If you want to read lyrics there here

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
And you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am (back to the story)

They danced close to each other through almost the whole song until Cloud gently pushed her back some so he could stare into her mahogany red eyes; she peered back into his blue ones. Cloud placed his hand under her chin and gently pulled her face towards his and put his lips on her soft pink ones, at first Tifa didn't know what to down, but soon enough she placed her arms around his neck and returned the passionate kiss. Cloud was very relieved to see that she embraced his love instead of rejecting it. After the kiss neither of them said anything they enjoyed the silence of passion and continued to dance. At the end of their dancing Cloud found himself holding the one he loved in his arms asleep he kissed her on the forehead and they both slept on the couch in each others arms


End file.
